In a wireless network, an uplink random access channel is an efficient way to allow an uncertain number of mobile stations to send information using a contention-based approach. However, past techniques for implementing a random access channel in a wireless network have performed poorly in many instances. There is a need for enhanced techniques for implementing a random access channel in a wireless network.